Shere Khan (Disney)
Shere Khan is the main antagonist in Walt Disney's 19th animated film The Jungle Book and its sequel. He is a tiger that hates humanity, because of their guns and their fire, so he seeks to kill Mowgli, a human raised among wolves in the jungle. Personality Shere Khan is a large and powerful tiger known for his sadistic, cruel, intimidating, and vicious attitude. Everyone including Bagheera knows he's powerful, especially he himself, resulting in a very arrogant and boastful personality. He is very sophisticated and suave and shown to be incredibly polite when he wants to, but becomes incredibly dangerous when angered. All animals of the jungle fear Shere Khan and he is often known as the "Lord of the Jungle". The vultures addressed him as "Your highness." He puts on a cocky, yet friendly face, even when about to kill. His only known fears are man's gun and man's fire which he overcame in the sequel as the climax took place in a temple surrounded in lava, though he didn't seem to care. This fear led to Shere Khan's vow to murder any human that entered his jungle which he has been known to do successfully with the exception of Mowgli. Shere Khan speaks with a British accent and openly thinks highly about himself seeing various other animals namely Colonel Hathi as "ridiculous". Although fellow villain Scar speaks with a British accent Shere Khan has a more gentlemanly, upper class accent saying phrases such as "Good Show". In his youth he spoke with an American Accent and was friends with Bagheera, Baloo, Hathi and Prince Louie but at some undetermined time he developed a strong British accent, lost his friends and became a predator. The Jungle Book Despite having been referred to and spoken of several times, he did not make a live appearance in the first film until about two thirds into it. He is first seen stalking a deer as prey. His hunt was ruined when Colonel Hathi came marching by with his heard and scared it away, much to Khan's disgust. After Bagheera stopped them, Shere Khan eavesdropped on their conversation and was delighted when he heard about Mowgli. After they had left, he began his hunt for Mowgli. After searching some, he heard Kaa singing and became suspicious. He grabbed Kaa's tail and got him to come down. He politely questioned Kaa about Mowgli and Kaa acted strangely while answering his questions. Kaa's suspicious behavior prompted Shere Khan to search his coils for Mowgli, but was still not totally fooled when he didn't find him. He told Kaa if he did see him, he was to inform him first before continuing his search. Later he heard the Vultures singing and investigated the occasion. He then found Mowgli and easily scared off the Vultures with the word "Boo." He intimidates Mowgli and after being impressed by his courage, gave him ten seconds to run away (mainly for his own enjoyment). Instead of running, Mowgli fetched a stick to fight off Khan, causing Khan to become annoyed. The second he reached ten, he attacked Mowgli, who's stick idea, of course, failed immediately, mostly due to Mowgli's sudden terror at seeing the power of Shere Khan. Baloo, arriving just in time, grabbed his tail before he could get to the boy. After a chase, the Vultures got Mowgli to safety. Shere Khan then became furious, battled Baloo, and nearly killed him. The Vultures intervened, stopped him before he could, and stalled him while Mowgli tied a burning branch to Khan's tail. Khan then became terrified and tried to put out the fire, but failed. He then fled with burning branch still tied to his tail, greatly humiliating him. The Jungle Book II Shere Khan returns in The Jungle Book II. He appears much earlier than in the previous film where he is first seen crushing a makeshift version of Mowgli's head with his paw. Furious at Mowgli for humiliating him, Khan was determined on getting his revenge on Mowgli by killing him. Shere Khan then made his way to the Man-Village where Mowgli now lived. He snuck quietly past the sleeping villagers. He heard one of Mowgli's friends, a girl named Shanti, call out his name and found Mowgli's house. He then waited impatiently for the Man-Cub to show himself. However, he was chased off by the villagers just as he saw Baloo and Mowgli heading into the jungle. He interrogated Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts; Kaa told him that he was at the swamp, though it was a lie. At the swamp, Shere Khan was annoyed by Lucky, the newest part of the vulture gang. Later, he encounters Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan. He chases down mowgli to a place of ruins with a moat of lava. After confusing Khan, one of the gongs fell off, revealing Shanti. Mowgli revealed himself and Shere Khan chased them both after being held off by Baloo. In the end, he gets trapped in the lava gorge with a large head on top. Lucky came back and annoyed him even more. TaleSpin Shere Khan appeared, in a more anthropomorphic form, in the television series TaleSpin. His character, while still villainous, had taken on a more corporate identity. He wears a white shirt, a red tie, and a gray suit, but he still goes barefoot. Depicted as stereotypical businessman that owns his business that includes a fleet of plans and even his own navy, Shere Khan is extremely ruthless and willing to do most anything to make money. None the less, he does have a sense morals and believes in aiding those who have helped him. Despite his threatening presence, he far more frequently appeared as an ally than an antagonist (Though he does appear as an antagonist sometimes). This version of Shere Khan also makes a cameo on a mugshot in Darkwing Duck and Bonkers. This Shere Khan is also similar to Animalia villain Tyranicus tiger due to them both wearing human clothing and being the head of a large corporation. He was voice by the late Tony Jay Jungle Cubs Shere Khan appears as a cub in the animated series Jungle Cubs. In this series it shows that Shere Khan was originally friends with Baloo, Bagheera, and others. Shere Khan was more of a bully and cocky in the series rather than a dangerous predator. Shere Khan tags along with Baloo and friends on many adventures. Category:Tigers Category:Feline Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Living Villains Category:Bullies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Clawed Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hunters Category:Friend of the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:On & Off Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Rogue Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Traitor